A Dark Full Moon
by xxRosyQxx
Summary: For all of you who have read Breaking Dawn and the chapter after the Volturi leave you may have noticed that Stephenie Meyer said that the Quileutes were not actual werewolves and that Cauis was trying to have them extinct.Hmm a story? Full summary inside


**Hi I just want to say hi and thanks to all my friends (especially a neighbor and a friend of mine that told me about fan fiction NO NAMES BEING SAID) But anyway blah blah blah.... ya hears my new story. My other one didn't turn out so good sorry for the let down. I know it will be kinda confusing at first but give it a chance you wouldn't want it to happen to you!!! Anyway i hope you like it. This is before Twilight and Rated T for language and whatnot. **

**Summary: **_A girl found by the Cullen's one day is taken refuge by the family. But after a while the family start to suspect that the stranger is more then what they seem.

* * *

_Apov

It seemed like everyday was the same as next nothing new ever happens.

Move in, live there, leave. It was just a routine. Emmett says I just complain all the time for attention but I'm not. I wish something exciting would happen.

We are living in Vancouver for a while and we're moving in with the Denali clan in about three or four months. I don't really care so I don't pay attention to the excited chatter of the others.

I mean in the end none of us are exactly happy with our way of life . Especially Rosaile ,god, especially her. She acts like she doesn't care but she does.

Anyway I get up off the couch and walk over to the window. The sun shun of my skin and sparkles appeared on the walls. "I'm going hunting does anyone else wanna come." Before I had finished I heard the booming of "YYYYYEEEEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and it was like thunder above us as Emmett ran the stairs. Quietly, Carlisle followed us trying not to laugh. "I think I'll come too thanks." He said. We all headed out the door and ran full speed into the forest.

I loved how the sun felt on my skin. It was like a feather soft blanket wrapped around me.

We raced into a clearing. It was very large.

I could hear a grizzly bear not far from hear and saw Emmett grin. Before Carlisle could protest he took off running towards the bear. I sighed and looked at Carlisle who was shaking his head.

I watched an eagle land on the branch on the tree to my right. Before it could react, I climb up the tree and sank my teeth into its neck. I felt its liquid warmth drizzle down my throat and hummed in pleasure. Once I was done I let it fall to the floor and step off the tree landing gracefully on my feet. I look up to see Carlisle looking at the eagle disapprovingly. "I thought I told you no eagles there going extinct." He scolded lightly. I rolled my eyes at him. "I know but at least I'm better then bear boy." I nodded over at Emmett ,who was walking into the field right now with a huge grin on his face.

I look over at Carlisle waiting for him to agree when I saw his expression. Shock and a mix of wariness were etched into his face. "Carlisle whats wrong?" I ask fearing the worst. I look over at the directon he was looking at and I am guessing my expression matched his. Twenty feet away from where I was standing was a girl leaning against one of the trees.

Her forehead was leaning against the trunk and her hair that looked like fire itself concealed her face. As if first seeing us her head snapped up and she glared at us with nothing but hatred in her eyes. I took a step towards her "can I help you?" I asked tentatively. "I don't need help from bloodsuckers." She spat at me jumping back. I could see, by that slight movement it hurt. She yelped and collapsed onto the floor, clutching her thigh. Carlisle sprang forward in doctor mode when I smelt it. It was more like an earthy fragrance then food. I looked down a her thigh then. It was drenched with blood but all I could smell was that fragrance. She grabbed onto the tree and hauled herself up. "You need help." Carlisle said, his voice full of he said that she seemed to change. Her legs wobbled and her eyes started to close. She stood there like a rag doll until she fell to the floor, unconscious. I couldn't believe it. She wasn't vampire yet she knew what we were. Finally, something exciting happening.

* * *

?pov

_1 hour earlier_

_I ran across the lonely street running towards the forest. It should be more crowded during the day but today the place was deserted._

_I stood at an alleyway, the forest right ahead of me when I felt something go into my leg and I look down. Blood trickled down my filthy jeans and a dagger jutted out of the pants. I yanked it out and ignored the pain taking deep breaths to calm myself down. _

_I looked at the street and back in the alley. _

_The shadows of the men were descending on me. I took off running full speed for the forest, tears stinging my eyes._

_ I watched the trees pass me in a blur but I didn't stop._

_After a while, when I thought the pain would overcome me I stopped leaning against a tree,panting._

_And then I smelled them. Bloodsuckers had always smelled nice but those creatures disgusted me. _

_I looked up glaring at their shocked faces with grim satisfaction. _

_The pixie one stepped towards me "can I help you?" she asked._

_"I don't need help from bloodsuckers." I spat jumping back. _

_I had forgotten about the leg injury and I collapsed onto to the floor with a yelp holding my thigh hoping the pain would subside._

_I took more deep breaths and haulded myself up using the tree for help._

_Blond man said "you need help." he said and all energy left my body. _

_I crumpled onto the floor and let the darkness consume me.

* * *

_**Yay Im done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**thank god i hope i did better than the last time I tried. please review and read the next chapter when its out. This chapter is short the others will get longer :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**M**

**E**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
**


End file.
